Depths of Space
The Depths of space is the void that exists between astronomical bodies, including the Earth. It is not completely empty, but consists of a hard vacuum containing a low density of particles. Because of this, no oxygen lies here, making it impossible to breathe without assistance.. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Slot 1 *Slot 2 On the Edge of Oblivion The signal that HELIOS detected was nearby - though the exact location could not be pinpointed at the current moment. It was near the galactic core, in orbit around a trinary "star system" consisting of two neutron star around a black hole. Fortunately the fighters were more than capable of surviving in these conditions. Mirage opens his ??? door and steps out into space as if space actually had something to walk on, he looks around before then grabbing his staff out of nowhere and then also grabs a tophat for some reason and puts it on his head, which was already covered by a hood. Bastion blinks in his wings generating a small field so he doesn't suffer adverse of effects from these conditions "oh i'm not the first here, well i wonder what dangers await us here cause to say this place is unfriendly might be an understatement" he looks around "hmm i wonder who else will show up and what we can expect here" Prynce appears from a vortex of black feathers as his cloak flows behind him. "Well obviously it's an understatement, but we chose to do this job didn't we?" Alyra and Melody blinked into existence next to Bastion and Prynce - as both were cybernetic and partially demonic, the conditions were nothing to them. Alyra activated a simple Centauri device that enabled everyone to talk to each other - and breathe - despite the vacuum. "Unfriendly? As long as you don't get too close to those stars or the black hole, you should be fine." Alyra said. "hmm don't get too close to the black hole and the stars got it" Bastion turns to the others "hey Prynce seems like we always seem to meet in some variation of space nowadays doesn't it? Alyra, Melody its good to see you again. Pleasantries aside what are we expecting here, Obviously it wont be something little if all of us are gathered." "You've got a point, on all those items. But I'm pretty sure we can take down this threat." Without too many casualties Prynce thought to himself, messing with his Scythe. "Aww, so many people ahead of us." Moeru said, appearing beside Melisa, having used instant transmission to get there. Thanks to Moeru's android physiology, and Melisa's ability to mimic the form of demons, the pair were fine. "Well, I'm okay with it so long as the fight isn't already finished..." "I'll just watch from the distance because i didn't actually sign up." Mirage says as he summons a theater seat out of nowhere and a bag of popcorn, he then snaps his fingers and AS Zeus appears floating next to him. Mirage didn't have anything to make him able to talk in space, he was just able to do so because why not? "Alright, enough people have shown up that I might as well get to our objective. HELIOS detected a Centauri Imperium signal in this system belonging to a rogue AI, model Arc-3N-4B. They're a type of military AI designed to fight and win wars on every single level. This one went rogue for unknown reasons, and is in possession of large amounts of military hardware. All in all I'd say it's more dangerous than the entire fleet we went up against." Alyra explained. "Mission objective is simple: Search and destroy. I have a feeling it'll show up soon..." "Can we wait until i can get my special items tranfered to Zeus?" Mirage asks. "Arc huh? i suppose it makes sense for race so technologically advanced to have AI made purely for the purpose of war fighting, and a rogue one at that" Bastion seems to be in thought "so how many of us are here for this fight as if it is stronger than the fleet or at least more dangerous then we may need all the help we can get" he smirks psyching himself up "then again its not like we have never faced hardships of an insane level before" "Tell me, what's the success rate of this AI?" Prynce asked skeptically. "...Was hoping no one would ask that." Alyra started, "One hundred percent success rate, and it's been around for...quite some time. It's fought the Silent Ones before, at that..." "Then I might as be part of making it 99.9999999999999% then." Prynce said, his cloak flowing further behind him.